The present invention relates to a method for multistage manufacturing a borehole between two ground pits or shafts, for example typically channel shafts.
Installation of supply or disposal pipelines oftentimes occurs between conventional channel shafts but also between specifically excavated pits. A shaft or a pit is hereby provided for receiving the drilling machine and the other shaft (pit) serves as end shaft.
Starting from a machine pit, a pilot bore is oftentimes created first between a machine pit and an end pit with the aid of a drilling device, which displaces soil to the side, when making a new pipe path, for example for waste water pipes with slight gradient. In a second drilling phase with same drilling direction, the pilot bore is upsized to the diameter of the product pipe with the aid of a drill head which is pushed by a drilling device into the end pit. At the same time, the drilling device pushes continuously single pipe sections of the product pipe or recoverable pipe from the machine pit into the earth and the pilot pipe sections into the end pit. Upsizing is normally realized by drilling, and thus requires a continuous removal of loosened soil. This is typically realized to the rear into the machine pit with the assistance of a screw conveyor which is positioned adjacent to the expansion drill head, i.e. in drilling direction downstream of the expansion drill head.
According to a known method of this type, a pilot bore of smaller diameter is first made through lateral displacement of soil from the machine pit with the aid of a drilling machine which has a drill rod comprised of several linkable sections and advancing the displacement head. As the pilot bore is expanded in a second drilling phase, the pilot bore is pressed from the machine pit with the aid of an expansion drill head, which is driven by a drilling machine in the direction of the end pit from which the individual pilot pipe sections are removed. The drill rod in the pilot bore provides hereby guidance for the expansion drill head and the screw conveyor so that the position and course of the pilot bore is maintained accurately and the expansion drill head arrives precisely in the starting pit despite its constant rotation.
Pipe sections that can be recovered normally adjoin the expansion drill head and have interiorly arranged screw conveyor sections by which earth loosened by the expansion drill head is transported to the machine pit. The screw conveyor connected to the drilling device in the machine pit serves at the same time as driveshaft for the expansion drill head. Earth continuously removed with the aid of the screw requires, however, significant space in the machine pit and thus a sufficient pit diameter in order to be able to ultimately push in the product pipe and the product pipe sections from the machine pit. In addition, drillings accumulate at the bottom of the machine pit and below the drilling device and thus can be removed only under difficulties.
Also known is a drilling and upsizing method by which earth is carried away in a second upsizing phase, not in the machine pit but rather in the end pit. This is realized with the aid of a screw conveyor which is driven by a wandering mobile motor or mobile motor moving through the pilot bore, and which is comprised of single pipe sections with interiorly arranged screw conveyor sections, placed upstream of the expansion drill head and extending into the end pit. The pipe sections accumulating in the end pit are then removed individually from the end pit. This procedure is, however, very complex because the drive for the expansion drill head is no longer arranged in the machine pit bur is implemented by a hydraulic motor which is disposed on the expansion drill head and has hydraulic lines extending through the product pipe following the drill head and required to be dragged along. Moreover, there is a need for frequent docking of extension pieces of the hydraulic line in dependence on the length of the pipe module.
A further drawback of this method resides in the fact that also in this method soil, loosened initially by the drill head in a first upsizing phase, needs to be transported in opposition to the drilling direction into the machine pit, from where it is difficult to remove. The product pipes are then pushed-in in a third drilling phase or in the second upsizing phase with the afore-mentioned direct hydraulic drive of the expansion drill head, and soil loosened during upsizing is removed with the aid of the screw conveyor in the direction of the end pit. The pipe sections with the screw conveyor sections of the second upsizing phase are then removed from the end pit and earth is removed with the aid of an excavator.
The three-step expansion drilling is not only time-consuming but requires the presence of two expansion drill heads with pipe sections having different diameters for both upsizing phases as well as a mobile hydraulic drive. In addition, loosened soil of the first upsizing phase is transported to the machine pit where it interferes with the machine operation.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address these prior art problems and to obviate other prior art shortcomings.